vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Lee Scott
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Ranger= |-|Gold Zeo Ranger= Summary Jason Lee Scott was the first Red Ranger, officially named as such, as well as the original leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He later returned to become the second Gold Ranger of the Zeo Rangers, temporarily receiving those powers from Trey of Triforia. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Jason Lee Scott Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Teenager (Zordon Era), Likely in his 20s (Forever Red) Classification: Human, Power Rangers Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Blaster, sword, dagger, staff), Vehicular Mastery, Life Support (Rangers were shown to be able to survive on the moon while unmorphed), Transformation (His Morpher allows him to morph into his Red Ranger form) |-|Red Ranger= All unmorphed abilites, Energy Projection (With Blade Blaster), Energy Manipulation (Can imbue his blade with energy to enhance his attacks), Can breathe underwater, Teleportation (The Rangers have shown to be able to teleport), Explosion Manipulation (The weapons used by the Migthy Morphin team will make enemies explode after they are defeated) |-|Gold Zeo Ranger= All unmorphed abilities, Can summon the Golden Power Staff, Energy Projection (Can fire golden energy from his staff), Summoning (Can summon Pyramidas), Weather Manipulation (Can make the sky go dark), Teleportation (Can teleport), Size Manipulation (Can make himself and others grown to the size of skyscrapers), Energy Manipulation (Can imbue his physical blows with energy to increase their power) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to Tommy Oliver) | At least Planet level (The powers and weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who could battle an enemy capable of moving the moon to cause a solar eclipse) | At least Planet level (The Zeo Rangers, who were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil, were amazed by the power of the Gold Ranger) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Tommy Oliver) | At least FTL (Faster than when unmorphed, Dodged a lighting from Rita Repulsa) | Massively FTL+ (The Gold Ranger was seen as nothing but a blur by the Zeo Rangers, who were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil, This should place him far above the White Ranger) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Stronger than Lizzinator, who lifted a car, Lifted a huge boulder) | At least Class 5 (Superior to the Zeo Rangers, who are superior to the Migthy Morphin Power Ranger team) Striking Strength: Class EJ | At least Class XKJ (Significantly stronger than the Super Megaforce Rangers, who can battle enemies who are this powerful) | At least Class XKJ (Superior to the Zeo Rangers, who are superior to the Migthy Morphin Power Ranger team) Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to Tommy Oliver) | At least Planet level (The powers and weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who could battle an enemy capable of moving the moon to cause a solar eclipse) | At least Planet level (The Zeo Rangers, who were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil, were amazed by the power of the Gold Ranger) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Morpher | Power Sword, Blade Blaster | Golden Power Staff, Super Zeo Gems Intelligence: Genius (Extremelly skilled many types of martial arts and is an incredibly experienced fighter, constantly battling monsters and enemies, both with his team and by himself. Skilled in the use of many types of weapons and has shown to be a skilled pilot, being able to pilot many different types of Zords) Weaknesses: None notable | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. | The powers of the Gold Ranger were not meant to be used by humans, making it hard for Jason to maintain them over long periods, and overusing them could lead to death. Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. Key: Unmorphed | Red Ranger | Gold Zeo Ranger Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Size Users Category:TV Characters